Free! Secret
by Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Free! boys, and Nagisa wants to play Secret Santa. Tumblr prompt, R&R


**(A/N)**

 **Tumblr prompt! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Free!, the characters, or anythiiing really.**

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Came the overly energetic whine of Nagisa's, as the little blond invaded Haruka's proximity. "Haru-chan let's do something for Christmas!" Nagisa began shaking the dolphin lover as he breathlessly explained his new idea.

"Nagisa-kun stop shaking Haruka-senpai," the blond ceased his actions, casting a pout in Rei's direction as he let go of Haru.

"Ne, Haru, I'm sorry for the intrusion." Makoto smiled apologetically at his childhood friend, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What are you all doing here?" Haru deadpanned, his monotone voice showing a slight hint of irritation; it was just too early in the day to socialise.

"Can we come in, Haruka-senpai?" Rei held on to Nagisa's shirt collar, making sure not to let the blond annoy his friend anymore than absolute necessary. Haru nodded, it was definitely too cramped in the entrance way. The raven-haired teen gestured for his school friends to wait in the living room, Haruka sighed heavily as he made his way into the kitchen to fetch some tea.

Moments later the dolphin lover reappeared, he offered a drink to all his guests then took a seat on the ground between Makoto and Rei.

"Sorry for barging in like this, Haruka-senpai," Rei pushed his glasses up nonchalantly.

"Haru-chan let's do a secret Santa this Christmas!" Nagisa crawled closer to their host, practically sitting on his lap.

"Nagisa we don't celebrate Christmas," Haru tried prying the blond off of him, but all of his efforts seemed in vain.

"Ne, Haru-chan, other people do so so should we!" Even though the penguin boy was the smallest of the group, he was no push over in strength; Nagisa would not leave Haru's side until he agreed.

"No," the raven-haired teen turned his face away trying to communicate that the conversation was over.

"Haru I know Christmas isn't a big thing over here, but this secret Santa game Nagisa described does sound pretty fun. Let's give it a try, Haru," Makoto smiled at his friend, trying to coax him into agreeing.

Haru thought about it for a minute, if it got the other teen off of him it wouldn't be too bad. "Fine," he huffed loudly, giving Nagisa a quick shove.

"Yay Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheered, before going to his school bag and riffling through it. The blond pulled out a notebook and a pen from his bag, placing them on Haruka's table. "Okay! I'll write all our names on a piece of paper and whoever draws who has to buy them a Christmas present! We have a 1,000 yen budget, we give our gifts on the 25th of December!" Nagisa let out a giant grin before opening his book and quickly scribbling down all the boys' names. He tore the page out of his book and then tore each name out individually, turning them face down and mixing them around.

"Wait Nagisa, shouldn't we ask Rin-chan and Gou-san too?" Nagisa's face fell, the little blond pouted at his classmate.

"Rei-chan that's a great idea!" The glasses clad swimmer let a small smile play on his face, _of course it was a great idea._

Makoto pulled out his cell phone and started dialling Gou's number, he pressed the button to turn on speaker phone. The room was filled with the sound of the outgoing call, the phone made a _click_ sound before Gou's voice was heard. _"Moshi moshi?"_

Makoto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Nagisa, "Gou-chan! We're going to celebrate Christmas this year!" Makoto laughed lightly as the penguin lover sat forward closer to his phone.

 _"_ _Eh? Christmas? Why?"_ The confusion in Gou's voice was evident.

Nagisa snatched Makoto's phone out of the older boys' hands, "it'll be fun! Just get Rin-chan and come as quick as possible to Haru-chan's house okay?"

 _"_ _Okay! Ja!"_ Nagisa winked at the other members as he flipped the phone shut, handing the device back to its rightful owner.

* * *

Almost an hour passed before a knock was heard at Haru's front door, "what's this all about?" Rin was as blunt as ever, clicking his tongue as he walked past Haru into the living room.

Everyone took a seat around Haru's kotatsu, both Rin and Gou eyed the pieces of paper on the table. "So how does this work?" Gou piped up excitedly, turning to face Nagisa.

"Well we all pick a paper which has someone else's name written on it, and we secretly buy them a gift! We can only spend under 1,000 yen; we give our secret Santa their present on December the 25th!" Gou's eyes shined, she squealed and clamed her hands together.

"Oh can I go first Nagisa-kun?" The girl asked enthusiastically, leaning towards the other swimmer.

Nagisa nodded, "just remember not to show anyone." The red-haired girl grinned before launching her hand forward at the furthest piece of paper on the table, she closed her eyes and took a breath out before reading the name written on it. She quickly hid her piece of paper, glancing around the room.

"Oh I'm next!" The blond swimmer mixed up all the papers again before picking up the one closest to him. He smirked before hiding the contents of his paper, each of the boys' took a turn drawing a name. Soon everyone had a name, and a secret.

December the 25th rolled around pretty quickly for everyone, the anticipation was growing with each passing day. Everyone agreed to meet at Haru's house with their presents, even the dolphin lover was excited.

* * *

"So who gets to go first?" Nagisa spoke excitedly, holding the present he was about to give away.

"Should we-" Makoto started, but was rudely interrupted by Nagisa.

"Eh I know!" The swimmers, and Gou, laughed whole-heartedly at Nagisa's flamboyancy. The blond swimmer practically launched himself at Haru, pushing the present into his face. "Haru-chan! This present is for you!" Haru placed his own present down and took the gift from Nagisa's hands, "open it!"

Haru's gift was very hastily wrapped which made it easy to unwrap, a medium size box was inside. The swimmers eyes lit up as he examined the condense, "it's a dolphin paddle pool!" Nagisa watched the other teen excitedly.

Rin let out a smirk, "now you don't have to spend everyday in that bath Haru."

"Why don't you go next Rin?" The challenge was evident from Haru's tone, Rin's smirk grew tenfold.

Rin placed his gift next to Rei, "for you." Rei pushed his glasses up before opening the present, his eyes scanning the paper with precise expertise. "Souske and the guys got together and we all came up with the most important theories of the butterfly stroke." Rei's eyes lit up, he held the paper like it was his first born child.

"Thank you so much, Rin-senpai," the glasses clad swimmer smiled whole heartedly.

"Rin-chan! You're so generous!" Nagisa flung himself at Rin, hugging as much of the red-head as he could he his hands on. Everyone giggled at the blond male, "Rin-channnnn!"

Rei stood up, a present in his hands. "It's my turn now, get ready to be amazed." He let out a laugh which almost sounded crazy, _almost._ "Gou-san this gift is for you," the teen handed Gou his present, which was wrapped immaculately.

Gou squealed before excitedly opening her present, a large book was inside. She let out a high pitched scream, flowers and sparkles floating around her body. "Muscles!" Everyone laughed, Rin rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this show on the road guys, Gou whose name did you draw?" The red-head girl was brought out of her trance, a large smile falling onto her face.

She turned to the teen next to her and smiled, "Makoto." A look of concern fell on the backstroke swimmer's face; he gave faux smile.

Sensing his friends discomfort, Nagisa offered moral support. "Ne, Mako-chan I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Gou gave a pout before handing Makoto a small card.

Makoto visually relaxed once he took the card, he pried the paper open. Inside was a picture and a hand written note from Hayato, Kisumi's younger brother. Gou took a look of superiority before explaining, "I ran into Kisumi-san and Hayato-kun the other day, he told me about how you helped Hayato-kun learn to swim. Hayato-kun wrote you a note and Kisumi-san gave me a picture of Hayato-kun swimming." Makoto's eyes shimmered as emotions welled up inside him.

"Thank you so much Gou-san," Makoto's voice trailed off as he re-read the note over and over. Rin gave a genuine smile to his sister, which made her heart swell.

Makoto placed the picture and note back into the envelope and picked up his own gift for his friend. "Nagisa-kun, this one is for you," the teen smiled, still trying to overcome his heightened emotions. The penguin lover smiled excitedly, racing over to Makoto's side.

Nagisa practically ripped the paper to shreds, leaving only the actual present intact. A squeal left his lips, as he lifted the penguin phone charm from the rubble. "Mako-chan! Thank you!" The teen pulled out his pink phone and fitted the charm in place, the blue penguin contrasted perfectly with the pink of his phone.

"Huh?" Rin questioned, "does this mean that you drew me Haru?" Everyone looked at Haru, who was the only one with a present left to give. A small blush coated the teen's face, he just had to be last. Haru picked up the small gift and handed it to Rin, the red-head kept giving him backwards glances as he opened his present. A small picture frame was exposed, Rin let out a small gasp.

Everyone else gathered behind Rin to see the photo, it was a small photo of the two as kids. "Merry Christmas Rin" Haru let the tiniest of smiles play on his lips.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
